


Once upon a time

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Once upon a time

"I can't sleep, tell me a story" Frankie said to Will breaking the silence in their hotel room

"Once upon a time…"

"Will!" Frankie giggled.

"What? All the great stories start with 'Once upon a time', it's tradition." He cocked an eyebrow at her mockingly, glancing down at where she lay across his stomach.

"You're such a dork." She smiled, ducking her head against him.

"You're just jealous because I'm a better storyteller than you are."

"Yes, because that's obviously what keeps me awake at night."

"I keep you awake at night? How? Have you been having naughty thoughts about me?"

Frankie blushed prettily as Will let out a scandalized shout. "You have, haven't you!"

"Shut up." She groaned, trying to stifle another laugh.

"Am I naked? Are we naked?"

"I know over a hundred ways of killing you and I can make each and every one of them look like accidents." She grumbled, her face hidden beneath her hands.

"You wouldn't kill me. You'd miss me too much." He stuck his tongue out at her as she removed her hands and rolled her eyes.

"At this point I highly doubt it."

"Nope. I don't believe you. I think I'm the last person you'd kill."

"Believe what you want to believe." Frankie smiled.

Will smirked as he got an idea. Slowly, so as not to tip her off to his true intentions, he sat up. She shot him a wary look before sitting up too.

"Whiskey." She warned, catching sight of his grin.

"Fiery." He grinned wider.

Frankie squealed as Will lunged at her, catching her around the waist and pinning her to their bed. She struggled against him, laughing and trying to throw him off. He paused for a second and caught her eyes, making sure she knew exactly what he was planning to do as he raised his hands and made wiggling motions with his fingers.

"Don't you dare!" She squeaked, holding out her hands so she could try an dissuade him.

"I never turn down a dare." He laughed and she began giggling hysterically as his hands mercilessly tickled every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh my…Will! Okay! Stop! I give, I…give! Please!" She laughed, breathless.

He removed his hands and shouted in triumph.

"I'll stop on one condition."

"Oh god. What do you want?"

"A massage."

She blinked in surprise. "A massage?"

"Yeah my back's been hurting since we got though with the mission earlier" He said, sitting back and letting her get up from the bed.

"Okay." She smiled.

He had expected her to laugh it off and say no.

But she didn't.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Frankie's voice had dropped slightly and it sounded much huskier than it had a few seconds before. 

He did as he was told, removing his shirt and tossing it away before lying face down on the bed and willing his heart to calm down as it pounded against his ribcage. He swallowed and licked his lips, folding his arms together and resting his chin against his forearms.

He saw Frankie move out of the corner of his eye and felt the bed dip as she climbed back on to it. He could sense her hesitance and wondered what she was planning.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her pass one of her legs over him and sit down on him just above the top of his bum. She pressed into him slowly and he wondered if this was one of the ways she'd thought about killing him because he felt like he was pretty close to dying right now from want alone.

Her hands hovered above the bottom of his back as if she were deciding where to put them first. He bit his lip and fought back a moan as she ghosted them over his skin. She started at the bottom, gentle, almost teasing pressure that got firmer as she reached his shoulders.

He sighed in bliss as she kneaded her fingers into his neck. He loved the contrast of her soft and hard touches and shivered as he felt her hands drop back to their original position. She continued working her hands all over his back and he actually whined when he felt her remove them. He quickly got over his disappointment though as he felt her lean her body closer to his and press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I love you" she whispered against his ear

"I love you more"


End file.
